Versailles
thumb|650px Versailles (o Versailles -Philarmonic Quintet-''' en Estados Unidos) es una banda visual kei formada en 2007. Su estilo se caracteriza por el uso de vestidos y atuendos de estilo Rococó, además de una elaborada construcción musical, solemne y emotiva, a la vez melódica y pesada. El concepto de '''Versailles es descrito por sus miembros como la búsqueda del “absoluto youshikibi ''thumb(belleza de forma) sonoro y el uso de extremos estéticos”. Historia '2007: Formación' En marzo de 2007, Versailles fue formada por Kamijo (ex miembro de Lareine), Hizaki (ex Sulfuric Acid) y Jasmine You (ex Jakura). Más tarde Teru (ex Aikaryuu) y Yuki (ex Sugar Trip), recomendados por el Rockmaykan en Tokyo, se unieron a la banda. ''Hizaki, Jasmine You y Teru habían tocado previamente juntos como parte del Hizaki Grace Project. El día 30 del mismo mes se anuncian los detalles de la banda, posteriormente liberan su primer material a través de internet, lanzan una página MySpace en inglés y sostienen algunas entrevistas con la prensa extranjera. Versailles hace su primera aparición en un espectáculo en junio 23, seguido de su primera actuación en junio 24. En estas fechas distribuyen también su primer sencillo y DVD “The Revenant Choir”. La banda firma un contrato con la disquera CLJ Records y lanza su primer album Lyrical Sympathy en octubre 31 tanto en Japón como en Europa. Su canción “The Love from a Dead Orchestra” también aparece en un álbum de compilación por Sony BMG, llamado Tokyo Rock City. '2008: Noble' thumb|leftEn 2008, Versailles hace sus primeras apariciones en Europa y Estados Unidos. En Marzo y Abril, la banda se presenta cooperativamente con Matenrou Opera alrededor de Europa. Versailles fue luego invitada por Tainted Reality para dar shows en Mayo 30 en el Project A-Kon en Dallas, Texas y en la Knitting Factory el 3 de junio en Los Ángeles California, con esto debutan en Estados Unidos. El concierto del Project A-Kon atrajo más de 3 mil personas y en el siguiente las localidades quedaron agotadas. El 9 de Julio de 2008, Versailles lanza digitalmente su primer álbum, Noble, exclusivamente en los portales internacionales de iTunes Music Store. A esto le siguió el lanzamiento del CD en Japón en Julio 16 y después el 30 de Julio el lanzamiento internacional. La disquera japonesa de Versailles anunció en Agosto 19 del 2008 que recibieron una notificación de un artista estadounidense que ya usaba el nombre de “Versailles”. La banda se vio obligada a crear un nuevo nombre promocional para proceder con su nueva gira en Estados Unidos, por ello invitaron a sus fans a enviar ideas y propuestas. En septiembre 14 de 2008 la banda anuncia en su sitio web que su nuevo nombre para los EEUU sería “'Versailles –Philharmonic Quintet-'“, mientras mantendrían el nombre original en otros países. La canción “Prince” fue la primera liberada bajo el nuevo nombre y estuvo disponible para descarga gratuita. '2009: De Indie a Major' El 23 de diciembre en una conferencia en el C.C. Lemon Hall Kamijo anuncia que Versailles firmará con Warner Music Japan tanto nacional como internacionalmente. Su single de debut, “Ascendead Master”, se libera el 24 de junio de 2009. Versailles toca su último tour como banda independiente, “The Fragment Collectors”, de Marzo 26 a Mayo 9. Eventos posteriores como “Anthology of Revolution” marcan sus conciertos finales, terminando con cinco noches consecutivas en el Meguro Rock May Kan. Su última presentación independiente fue el 21 de Junio de 2009. Poco después anuncian que no tendrán más presentaciones hasta el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum. 'Fallecimiento de Jasmine You' thumbEl 3 de agosto se anunció que Jasmine You suspendería temporalmente toda actividad musical debido a circunstancias no especificadas, ligadas a su salud y recuperación. Se anunció también que el nuevo álbum de Versailles estaba en las etapas finales de producción y que las pistas de bajo estaban siendo grabadas. En las primeras horas de agosto 9 de 2009, se reportó en el sitio oficial que Jasmine You había muerto. El anuncio traducido dice lo siguiente: 2009.8.9 Versailles Anuncio Urgente: Si bien ''Jasmine You '' se había tomado un tiempo para descansar debido a su precaria condición física, recibimos el reporte de que él falleció temprano en la mañana del 9 agosto. Debido a lo inesperado de la noticia, los miembros y el personal nos encontramos estupefactos y aún tratamos difícilmente de aceptarlo. Tan pronto como su familia sea notificada y reciba detalles y nosotros recibamos su permiso, notificaremos a los fans. Así mismo, a partir de este anuncio, les suplicamos nos permitan posponer toda actividad. '2010: Jubilee' Tras una presentación cancelada, Versailles se presenta en el V-Rock Festival '09 en octubre 25 de 2009. Yo de Matenrou Opera tocó como el bajista de respaldo. El 4 de enero de 2010, Versailles realizan la “Ceremonia en Memoria de Jasmine You ” en Shibuya O-East, donde ellos, Kaya y Matenrou Opera se presentan. Su álbum de debut major titulado “Jubilee” es liberado el 20 de Enero de 2010. También anuncian una gira mundial titulada Versailles World Tour 2010 Method of Inheritance, que inicia en febrero 28 de 2010 en Yokohama. Su bajista de soporte para la gira fue Masashi, miembro de Cosmo y de la banda en vivo de Közi. thumb|leftLa parte japonesa de la gira terminó con dos conciertos finales, llamados “-Jubilee-”, una en Osaka en el Midou Kaikan en abril 18 y una en el JCB Hall de Tokyo en abril 30 de 2010, estos conciertos fueron acompañados con un coro en vivo. Versailles luego viaja a América Latina y Europa antes de volver a Japón por un evento especial por el cumpleaños de Kamijo. La presentación “The Grand Final” de la gira tuvo lugar en septiembre 4 de 2010 en el C.C. Lemon Hall, algo del concierto fue luego transmitido en WOWOW. Ahí se anuncia que Masashi se uniría oficialmente a la banda como el nuevo bajista, dejando a Jasmine You como un “miembro eterno”. Anunciaron también que las versiones en vivo de sus dos albums independientes, Lyrical Sympathy y Noble, serían liberadas en Septiembre 1 de 2010. Las canciones fueron grabadas el 23 de diciembre de 2008 al final del tour “Chateau de Versailles” en el C.C. Lemon Hall, en el mismo concierto que aparece en el DVD Chateau de Versailles. La versión Lyrical Sympathy -Live- contiene el bonus track “Sforzando –Versión Original-“ y Noble – Live no incluye “To The Chaos Inside” ni “Episode”. Su siguente sencillo se lanzó en tres versiones: dos ediciones limitadas (tipo A y B) y una edición regular. El sencillo titulado “Destiny –The Lovers-“, fue liberado en octubre 27 de 2010. A finales de noviembre, Panasonic transmitió un resumen de 15 minutos de uno de los conciertos de Versailles en 3D a más de 8 mil tiendas del país. El concierto fue la presentación “World Tour 2010 Method of Inheritance –Jubilee-“ grabada en el JCB Hall en abril de 2010. Algunos fans presenciaron una proyección exclusiva en 3D del concierto en el Centro Panasonic en Ariake, Japón de Noviembre 8 a 14. '2011: Presente' thumbEn enero de 2011 Versailles comenzó a estelarizar su propio drama de TV llamado Onegai Kanete Versailles(おねがいかなえてヴェルサイユ "Fulfill My Wish Versailles"). El show también cuenta con Rina Koike y se transmitió por el Manichi Broadcasting System y TV Kanagawa hasta marzo. La canción tema para el programa fue el single de Versailles “Philia”, liberado en marzo 15 de 2011. El álbum incluye “Vampire”, tema principal de la película Vampire Stories, para la que Kamijo produjo la música. 'Hiatus (pausa) a finales de 2012' Un anuncio importante de Versalles: estimado duradero y partidarios leales, nos gustaría anunciar que Versalles ha decidido detener todas las actividades por el cierre del año.Siendo nuestro quinto aniversario--y sin una partida de clara orientación hacia el futuro - hemos decidido fue en el mejor interés de la banda y la música, nuestro personal y partidarios, a fin de proseguir nuestra artística y metas personales fuera del marco actual, para detener a todas nuestras actividades por el fin de 2012.Since el principio de la "Rosa" ha desempeñado un papel central, tanto temáticamente y simbólicamente, de Versalles. La "Rosa", que es también el título de la canción de su 5to aniversario único, es acerca de nacimiento, ser y ser - en definitiva, su historia al mundo.La banda lanzará su álbum de despedida el 26 de septiembre y gira nacional poco después. El 20 de diciembre, Versalles tendrá su broche de oro que se realiza en NHK Hall de Tokyo.Please venir y mostrar su apoyo a Versalles y su viaje final. Comentarios de integrantes de la banda~ KAMIJO Puesto que la banda se formó hace cinco años cada miembro ha tenido su propio mundo abierto wide.We han hecho grandes mejoras, pero, por otro lado, es un hecho de que todo no podía ser adecuadamente expresada como una banda. Como resultado, hemos tomado la decisión de expresarnos como artistas individuales y tratar de mantener los ideales de "Versailles" con vida. Esperamos que usted entienda que esta es la mejor decisión para garantizar la protección de la rosa de Versalles. "Para vivir muy bien, la espada afilada por el sentimiento de tristeza y la soledad tiene un doble filo." A medida que mis sentimientos se vieron profundamente afectados por favor, tenga en cuenta este verso de la "Rosa". Muchas gracias por su apoyo durante los últimos cinco años. Voy a mantener la fe, que nunca va a cambiar, y continuará a cantar las canciones de su aliento de hoy en adelante. HIZAKI Nuestros fans han hecho que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad, que para mí, hubiera sido imposible de realizar sin su apoyo. Agradezco profundamente que muchos fans y el personal del personal han participado con nosotros. La razón de esta decisión es nuestra respuesta para nosotros y para vosotros, el cual tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo con como artistas y como Versailles.I siento orgulloso de los logros, porque he trabajado incansablemente con mi corazón y alma para la mayor parte de mi vida entera en Para ver el progreso de Versailles.I siento muy tranquilo en el interior porque creo que podría hacer una huella en la historia de la música como Versailles.We desea, puede dar a cada uno de nosotros a su amable apoyo en el futuro como well.I Nunca olvidaré este sentimiento de gratitud a pesar del hecho de que estamos avanzando y hacerlo separately.I seguiré rezando por ti, para que el amor y la felicidad será suya en el futuro. TERU Desde que formó la banda se ha continuado la búsqueda de nuestro ideal de world.When pienso que parecía hacer frente a muchas dificultades y times.Yet duro, al mismo tiempo, que siempre se sintió como un gran sueño lleno de experiencias ricas y significativas . Estoy verdaderamente orgulloso de Versalles y apreciamos el apoyo que nos ha dado los fans de todo el world.I siento a pensar en cómo podría reaccionar una vez que el anuncio es made.Although dejaremos de Versalles, las hermosas flores que hicimos nunca lo hará caen o dejan de tiempo bloom.Our es todo, pero está acabando. Todo lo que puedo hacer es mi mejor con love.Thank gracias por darnos su apoyo. Realmente me gustaría poder viajar más juntos hasta el día de salida. MASASHI Lo siento si este anuncio es una sorpresa para you.The expresión: "para detener las actividades" es una idea difícil de aceptar para los fans y nosotros. Sin embargo, esta decisión ha sido tomada por todos nosotros para mover on.It Han pasado dos años desde que me uní a Versalles. Que han sido alentados por los fans de todo el mundo y me hicieron los paisajes más hermosos en cada show, y realmente aprecio la opportunity.It es muy difícil de expresar lo mucho que te aprecio, pero nunca olvidaré tu gesto tanto la banda y me.I serán muy felices si somos capaces de compartir el resto de nuestro tiempo con todos vosotros. YUKI Creo que Versalles se ha convertido en una banda fabulosa, con cada miembro haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en su propia role.And aunque hubo momentos difíciles entre nosotros, capaz de trascender las dificultades, ya que nuestros seguidores siempre están con nosotros. Me gustaría decir Gracias a todos desde el fondo de mi heart.I siento mucho que le demos este mensaje inesperado, inoportuno, pero me gustaría que piensen en el desempeño todos y cada uno como símbolo de agradecimiento de nosotros a usted. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo en el álbum de despedida y la última gira. Miembros Actuales * KAMIJO - Voz (2007-presente) → 美辞麗句 → LAREINE → NEW SODMY → LAREINE → Versailles, Node of Scherzo → Versailles * HIZAKI - Guitarra, Voces adicionales (2007-presente) → GARNET GRAVE → Crack brain → Schwardix Marvally → HIZAKI → SULFURIC ACID → HIZAKI grace project → Versailles, HIZAKI grace project, Node of Scherzo → Versailles * TERU - Guitarra, Voces adicionales (2007-presente) → 藍華柳 → 藍華柳, HIZAKI grace project → Versailles * YUKI - Batería (2007-presente) → amnion → THEPOD → Sugar Trip → alively sanctuary → Versailles * Masashi - Bajo (2010-presente) → Diza wa-re → ALPHA → Ash → CRAZY Bom. (miembro de soporte) → Red Carpet → CODE → COSMO, Közi (miembro de soporte), Versailles Antiguos * Jasmine You † - Bajo (2007.03.30 - 2009.08.09) → 雀羅 → HIZAKI grace project → Node of Scherzo → Versailles Aunque fallecido, la banda considera a Jasmine You como un “miembro eterno” Apoyo * Yo – Bajo para el “V-Rock Festival '09” en octubre 25 de 2009 (Miembro de Matenrou Opera) Discografía Albums Versailles Noble.jpg|NOBLE 16.07.2008 Versailles_JUBILEE.jpg|Jubilee 20.01.2010 Versailles Lyrical Sympathy.jpg|Lyrical Sympathy -Live- 01.09.2010 Versailles Noble Live.jpg|Noble -Live- 01.09.2010 Versailles HOLY GRAIL Regular Edition.jpg|Holy Grail 15.06.2011 * 2011.06.15 Holy Grail Warner Music Japan * 2010.09.01 Noble -Live- Sherow - Oricon Albums Weekly Chart Peak Position: 130 * 2010.09.01 Lyrical Sympathy -Live-Sherow - Oricon Albums Weekly Chart Peak Position: 123 * 2007.10.31 Lyrical Sympathy EP Sherow/CLJ Records - Oricon Albums Weekly Chart Peak Position: 76 Singles *ROSE (00.00.2012) * 2011.03.16 Philia Warner Music Japan - Oricon Singles Weekly Chart Peak Position: 15 * 2010.10.27 DESTINY -The Lovers- Warner Music Japan - Oricon Singles Weekly Chart Peak Position: 17 * 2009.06.24 ASCENDEAD MASTER Warner Music Japan - Oricon Singles Weekly Chart Peak Position: 8 * 2008.10.12 PRINCE & PRINCESS Sherow - Oricon Singles Weekly Chart Peak Position: 16 * 2008.10.12 PRINCE descarga gratuita * 2008.03.19 A Noble Was Born in Chaos Sherow sólo en conciertos * 2007.06.23 The Revenant Choir Sherow sólo en conciertos Recopilaciones * 2008.09.13 The Art of PropagandaSherow/Under Code Productions distribuida en conciertos * 2008.03.26 Cross Gate 2008 -Chaotic Sorrow- Sherow/Under Code Productions * 2007.11.14 Cupia Vol.1 Sherow/Under Code Productions * 2007.11.09 Tokyo Rock City Sony BMG DVDs chateaudeversaillesregular.jpg|Chateau de VERSAILLES -Jubilee- 21.12.2011 *The Revenant Choir (Junio 23, 2007) *Aesthetic Violence (Diciembre 12, 2007) *Urakizoku (裏貴族, Diciembre 24, 2007) *Onegai Kanate Versailles (おねがいかなえてヴェルサイユ "Fulfill My Wish Versailles", July 6, 2011) - todos los 10 episodios de su dorama. Libros versaillesholygrail.jpg|Holy Grail Score Book enero 2012 *Versailles -Philharmonic Quintet- (October 22, 2008) - photobook *Jubilee -Method of Inheritance- (April 24, 2010) - scorebook Galería versailles01.jpg 529396_228320123954640_1606419461_n.jpg|rose Versailles++Philia.png|Philia Versailles+PNG.png Videografía thumb|left|300px|Aristocrat's Symphony (Julio 2008)thumb|right|300px|Serenade (Enero 2010)thumb|left|300px|Ascendead Master (Enero 2010) Categoría:Major Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2007 Categoría:Superbanda